


Baby Brother

by prettyboiiharringrove



Series: Omega!Billy Hargrove [5]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alpha Steve Harrington, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Harringrove, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Billy Hargrove, Post Mpreg, harringrove au, pregnant billy hargrove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 16:45:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15778065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyboiiharringrove/pseuds/prettyboiiharringrove
Summary: Billy and Steve's son James has just turned one year old, and as much as he loves that his parents are having another baby, he's still a baby himself, and he doesn't quite know how he's supposed to act when it comes to his daddy and unborn baby brother.





	Baby Brother

Billy is curled up in his bed, at least four pillows behind his back, little curls falling in his face. He’s only recently realized that he probably should have waited to get a haircut until after the weather was warm again, because the back of his head always feels so damn cold and Steve should honestly probably take up stock in Winter hats, he’s bought so many for Billy. On the plus side, Steve loves Billy’s new hair, and Jamie looks so much like Steve that it makes Billy happy that he and his son at least have the same haircut.

It’s December, he’s just finished his first semester at college, and he’s trying to read. It’s the first time in months that he’s been able to read a book that isn’t for toddlers or school. Technically, he had promised Steve he would take a nap, at least try to get some rest since the baby had kept him up all night kicking, but in what world should he waste this opportunity by sleeping through it ?? That’s just impractical, and he has a one year old; he’s mastered the fine art of functioning on minimal sleep. If Steve and Jamie come home early then he can either pretend to be asleep or just pout until he’s forgiven.

I say he’s  _trying_  to read, because for the past few minutes every time he gets to a particularly good part, the baby gives him a swift kick in the ribs. He’s not sure if his son is just as entertained as he is by the story, or if he’s reprimanding him because Billy’s not doing what he said he would and his papa isn’t there to scold him.

At some point the baby starts a kicking frenzy and Billy has to groan and set his book down because he can’t even concentrate and Jesus, he thought Jamie kicked hard, but this little twerp is insane.

“Fine !! I’ll go to sleep, Jesus !! You could at least be on my side until you’re born, you know considering we have to share  _everything_ ,” Billy huffs, and it’s only then that he sees Steve standing in the doorway, smirking as Jamie rests on his hip, confused as to why his daddy’s yelling at his own belly.

“Leave it to you to argue with an unborn baby,” Steve teases, leaning over to kiss Billy before moving to sit on his side of the bed. Billy can feel Steve’s smile against his lips, knows he’s smug because he caught Billy red handed and Steve won the argument without having to say a word.

“It’s not my fault he’s a papa’s boy,” Billy pouts, putting his book on the side table and moving to curl up next to Steve; he does his best to move with his huge stomach, but Steve has to meet him half way. Jamie is crawling over to sit with his daddy without a second thought. “That’s right, at least I have you, don’t I baby??”

Billy smiles as Jamie sits between his legs, nodding and clapping. “Dadda got me !!” he tries to dive onto Billy like he would Steve, but the big bump makes it hard, so instead he pokes and rubs at Billy’s stomach curiously when he notices it move a little. His little eyebrows are scrunched together.

“What that ?!!” Jamie questions, and Billy and Steve shake their heads; he’s too damn adorable.

“That’s a baby, remember ?? Your little brother’s in there,” Billy tells him, taking Jamie’s little hand and moving it to where the baby has started kicking. Jamie gasps and his eyes go wide but he’s smiling. “Hey look Steve, he’s got that same dopey look that you do.”

Steve rolls his eyes, tells Billy to shut up, but his smile never fades. He manages to take a few pictures of Billy and Jamie in the meantime. At some point Jamie decides to push back when the baby kicks, to play tag, and it’s sweet and cute until Jamie hits a little too hard. Billy winces; the smack isn’t all that painful, just a little sting, but it’s loud and it scares all three of them.

Steve moves closer, takes Jamie’s hands in his so that he has to stop. “Jamie, no, you can’t be that rough baby. You gotta be careful with daddy right now.”

“I-I sorry,” there are already tears in the little boy’s eyes.

“Hey, hey come here, it’s okay. You didn’t mean it, c’mere,” Billy knows that the second those tears fall, he’ll start crying too, and Steve doesn’t need to deal with a crying baby  _and_  a hormonal boyfriend on his own.

With Steve’s help, Jamie moves to sit between them, frowning because he knows he messed up. “You just gotta be careful sweetpea,” Steve starts, squeezing his little hand. “Like with Uncle Dustin’s cat, you have to be gentle.”

“Gen’le,” Jamie repeats back curiously, but then he thinks of his uncle and his face lights up like he’s suddenly remembered. “Kinny !! Soft Kinny !! be nice or get scratch,” he nods, proud of himself for remembering the rules. Billy doesn’t ever want Jamie to learn the right way to say ‘kitty’, he’s too cute like this.

“That’s right baby, like with your uncle’s kitten. You’ve gotta be nice to daddy and your little brother. You can play, but you can’t be too rough.”

Jamie looks at his daddy nervously before cautiously moving closer to the bump again, stroking his daddy’s belly lightly, like you would a kitten, and Billy’s pleasantly surprised when the baby finally starts to calm down. He lets out a content sigh and smiles when he feels his son’s soft lips kissing his stomach.

Billy doesn’t even realize his eyes had fallen shut until he feels his son curling up next to him, tugging on his arm to try and get his attention. “Yes??” he raises a curious eyebrow, smiling as he sees that little look on his face; his son has come face to face with another mystery he’d like to uncover.

Jamie leans in close, and Billy is already trying to keep himself from laughing, because he knows his son is going to try and whisper, but he whispers like any child, it’s breathless and loud enough for everyone to hear.

“Dadda…” he starts, and Billy chances a glance at Steve. Steve seems just as clueless as Billy in this situation, so he patiently waits for his son’s question. Jamie is known for asking ridiculous things, so they’re wondering if this will be another story to tell when they meet up with Hopper for dinner that night. “is baby a kinny ??”

Billy laughs so hard he pees a little.


End file.
